


Conserving Water (And Other Lies)

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River never tells the Doctor why she shares showers with Missy in her TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conserving Water (And Other Lies)

River was not going to tell the truth when The Doctor asked her what she had done when she had met Missy, he didn't need to know all her kinks after all. This one she wanted to keep to herself, for now at least. 

Missy had been handcuffed, sore and miserable and plainly angry. River had been... bored. She had suggested they save water and keep an eye on Missy at the same time. What she didn't tell him was that she had plans. Missy had been slightly stiff when River finally released her from the cuffs and she had let out a definite moan when River massaged her wrists, River had smirked, stepping into the TARDIS shower and pulling Missy in with her. Missy had, for once, allowed herself to submit to what River wanted. River's hands running from her waist slowly up to cup and tease her breasts, enjoying Missy's low moan even as she moved to kiss her, silencing the woman's moans. Missy had bucked slightly as River slid a hand slowly back down, her smirk soft as she teased Missy's clit, enjoying her mewl of pleasure. 

"Been a while huh?"


End file.
